Arthur's Army
by Fic-kick
Summary: When Arthur is told that there is a MASSIVE New Nithling army coming. He has to preare and go into war with the rest of the fighting denizens in order to save everyone else. But there are more complications that get in his way.


Chapter 1

Arthur loved to walk around in the House and admire it's brilliance. Every few hours he would take a break from what he was doing and take a walk on the soft green grass of the Lower House. There he would find a nice sunny place to sit down and clear his thoughts. Arthur so far in his time in the House had taken the first, second, third, fourth and fifth keys from the corrupted Trustee's as it was his job being the rightful hair to the House and everything else.

As always he had the first five Keys with him. The two clock hands that when merged turned into a long sword, a set of silvery scaled gauntlets, a trident, a rapier which liked to take the form of a baton while on his hip and a small round mirror about the size of his hand. But there were two other Keys which Arthur did not have and did not know what they were. A messenger suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Lord Arthur, you must report to Monday's Dayroom immediately, the Will has discovered something very important" he said. "What is it?" Arthur replied,

"The Will said it was for your ears and your ears only."

"Very well" Arthur replied reluctantly for he did not want to end his walk so early. Arthur pulled out his Transfer Plate and placed it on the ground in front of him, he then stepped on it and found himself in Monday's Dayroom. The first five pieces of the Will calls it's self Damus Prime and it does most of the organising for Arthur.

"Hurry Lord Arthur" it said quickly, "This is an emergency!"

"What is it?" said Arthur starting to get annoyed.

"As you may know the mariner is a brother of the Piper and for some unknown reason the mariner has decided that power is what he too wants so he's decided to help his brother and in return get to rule half the House with half the Keys." Explained Damus.

For once in his life Arthur was so awestruck that he was lost for words and all he could do was make helpless little sounds from his wide-open mouth.

"Now, don't get too worried but that are making a New Nithling army bigger that any we have seen before." Continued Damus

"Don't worry?" asked Arthur, finally able to talk.

"What we have decided that we too will make an army with you leading it into battle with your Keys, your courage and the rest of the army to help you too of course, we figured that you were the best candidate."

Arthur had only just recovered from the last bit of news and now this. He was quite surprised that he didn't faint.

"Are you sure that this is the only way?" quizzed Arthur

"Other than running away, which I hope you don't plan to do."

"Well then it looks like we are going to war."

Arthur woke from his nap feeling refreshed and ready for more jobs from Damus. Arthur walked out into Monday's dayroom only to find no one there and then he remembered. He was supposed to be down at the Great Maze getting everyone prepared for battle. Arthur pulled out the fifth Key and thought of the Great Maze. He then walked through the mirror in front of him which he had placed there yesterday. As he walked through it, it rippled like a wall of water. Then Arthur oped his eyes and found himself out on the training fields of the Great Maze where everyone was sorting themselves into there rank and order. As Arthur walked past a group of people he heard them whispering to each other.

"Look, it's Lord Arthur" the first one said.

"Isn't he a bit small," replied the second.

"I know he doesn't look very superior at all," agreed the third.

"But that is defiantly him" stated the first one.

"Go on Heath you've wanted to talk to him for a long time now, isn't he your hero or something" said the third.

"O.K." replied the first obviously called Heath.

Arthur heard Heath get up and walk over.

"L-L-Lord Ar-Arthur, sir" Heath stuttered

Arthur turned around already knowing what the man wanted.

"Yes soldier," replied Arthur.

"Permission to speak freely, sir,"

"Granted"

"I just wanted you to know that you are the best person for this job and I am your biggest fan."

"What does everyone call you soldier?"

"Heath, sir"

"Well Heath how would you and your friends like to be in the first platoon to go and kill these New Nithlings,"

"It would be an honour to serve directly under you, but I better ask my friends if they want to too."

"No problem,"

Heath went off feeling excited and came back a few minutes later with two equally looking happy faces.

"We would love to serve directly under you, sir," said Heath's friends in unison.

"Good," replied Arthur "because I need a few good troopers up the front to help out." Their grins got even wider.

"Sorry to leave you but I have to go and get ready for battle."

Arthur walked off to get changed into some battle clothes.

As he entered the armoury he saw Damus Prime getting dressed into the final outside layers.

"Lord Arthur, how kind of you to join us" said Damus, quite unconcerned and totally relaxed.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" questioned Arthur.

"Sure, however you like it," replied Damus.

Two Denizens walked over and started to dress Arthur in armour, Arthur stretched out his limbs and continued to talk to Damus.

"Damus, I need a status report, where are the New Nithlings, how long until they reach us and what are their numbers." Asked Arthur

"Well there is an army of around New Nithlings that are on the open plains of the lower house, they will never come here because they have ordered that we have a war or they will go and terrorize the cities. The New Nithl-"

"Why wasn't I told that they were waiting for us? I thought that we were waiting until they attacked us."

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Arthur I thought that you already knew."

"I know nothing unless you tell me about it."

"I will keep that in mind for next time."

"Well then it looks like we are going to the lower house, would you like to lead the way."


End file.
